Roman & Dean : Boss Daughter
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Roman and Dean fall for the precious daughter of their boss .
1. Chapter 1 : off limits

Dean and Roman were playing football in the beach. They were waiting for their friend Seth .He was running late like always .As Dean and Roman were tossing the ball .When Dean saw a familiar face . _It was Tamara . _She is twenty and work with them at the office .

He met her a year ago when he got the job .She was wearing blue summer dress with her hair up in a bun .As she walking out of the office .He was walking in . Dean had a smirk on his face ."_What's your name ?" _Tamara gave him a strange look _." Do you work here ?"_ Tamara _reply no not _really ,Can I help you with something?" Dean respond I'm looking for Mr. Pierce . _" he is the guy with grey hair with bright red shirt flirting with his receptionist .Dean chuckled and look at the way she was pointing ._

Roman turn around to look .He notice her pretty face and those light honey eyes .Her long Auburn hair . Roman had a thing for her .He remember that her dad told him to keep a eye on her during a couple days . As he was out of town . Roman listen and as he kept spending time with her .He develop feelings for her .She was sweet and humble . It also didn't help she naive to many things .

_" you know she is off limits " ._Dean chuckled and ask why ?As his eyes were checking out her curves . She was wearing a two piece cheetah swimsuit with black shorts._ "Really her father would kill you .. is not like we work for him " . Dean ignore Roman comment . _His eyes were glancing at her perky breast and slowly down her body ._ " He would find any excuses to talk to her ._

_He thought back a few days ago . As Tamara was in her dad's office .She was finishing her homework for physics . When she hear a knock on the door __." Good Morning Mr. Pierce ."_ Tamara look up .As she look it was Dean's green eyes .He had a light long sleeve blue shirt .She try not to glance at his muscle . " I thought your dad was here ." Tamara reply not today .. he probably send you a email about it .Dean nodded and gave a cup of coffee .Tamara smile at him .Dean thought was is it about her ?

_**"Give me the ball ."** _Dean threw the ball at Roman ._ **He recall every time she was around him .He got all nervous .Dean walk out of the office and went to Roman .Roman was reading some contracts . "guess who is here ?" Roman ask who ? Dean mumble Tamara .Roman nodded and look back into the contracts . "Really just fucking ignore me " Roman reply I heard you but I have other things to do . Dean look puzzled and told him to fuck off as he walk away .Roman try not to laugh . Roman like her too .Actually they had a secret between .Hopefully her father wouldn't find out . **_

As Roman was trying to catch it .and move back .As he did Roman bump into Tamara .The football went to the floor and She fell back .Dean try not to laugh _.He did do it on purpose . Dean was trying to get back Roman for what he saw a week ago . _**Tamara knock at Roman's office .He look up and instantly smile . _" Are you hungry ?"_ Roman respond not really . "_Allrighty ,I will leave you alone "_ As she made a noise with her heels .Roman got up and stop her _."Look I'm trying to be mean to you but i have a lot of work to do " _Tamara reply I get it .. You have a stressful job .Roman grab her hand . "I know how you can make up to me ." Roman knew the way she said didn't mean it sexual but he thought of it .Tamara giggle at his expression. "I will but not right now ." He look at her eyes .Tamara look at his lips .She so badly want to kiss him . **

**"oh my bad . "** Roman was embarrasses offer his hand .Tamara took his hand. Their eyes lock to each other _."I never knew you had a tattoo ."_ Roman replied I had this for a couple of years .Tamara smile at him while she clean herself ."**Can you give me the ball ?"** Tamara look at Dean direction and threw at him. He caught it .

He ask playfully What are you doing here ?_"I want day at the beach "_. Dean smile innocently at her ._He try to clear all the dirty thoughts off his head .Roman _ask are you by yourself ?"No I was with a couple of girlfriends they just left "Dean replied good Seth is finally here.

As Seth walk close to them .Tamara left them."So who is the beauty ?" Dean replied she is Javier daughter .Seth look puzzled ."like your boss daughter ?" Roman nodded . Seth said "I thought she was a little girl."Dean respond she is far from it .Seth chuckled and Roman shook his head . _"the way he talks about her made me think that _. Seth had gone to parties their boss threw every couple of years .He didn't remember see her . Roman respond _well that is he is only daughter . _Seth knew that made Dean like her more .He was the guy who love trouble .


	2. Chapter 2 : butterfly

Roman and Dean haven't seen Tamara in a couple days which both hate it .They like it when she was around .Dean remember one time drinking with her dad at their house. He was in his late forty and love young woman . Javier new girl was name Maryse .She was blond and wearing a short pink dress .Dean try not to glance at her . As Dean drank from his beer .He slightly notice she was not wearing underwear .Dean had a smirk on his face . Maryse gave a flirty look . "Can I ask for a favor ?" Dean ask What kind ?"I need you to watch my little girl ." Dean ask Is she down a bad path ? "No but she acting different " Maryse ask Have you try asking her what's wrong ? "I did and she said nothing is wrong " Maryse act concern until Javier mention they going on a week vacation . As they left Javier gave him a key . Dean decide to swim in the lovely swimming pool . As he was enjoying being in the pool . He notice Tamara is inside the house .She was wearing black yoga pants and a crop top. Tamara was sweating she was coming back from the gym .

Tamara went upstairs and left her door open .Nobody was home which was normal to her . Dean decide to go upstairs .As he walk into her room .He notice her big queen size bed . Her pictures with her friends .Dean notice her painting .He never knew she drew . Dean knew it was wrong what he was thinking but he did it .He slowly walk into her restroom .Loud music was playing and Tamara inside her fancy shower . As he couldn't stop staring at .Tamara was watching her hair .Dean looking at every detail in her body .He had a smirk on his face when he notice her small tattoo . It was small butterfly by her hip bone .He decide to leave the rest room before she caught him .

As he try to take the great memory out of his head .He saw Roman texting on his phone . He was smiling . Dean wonder who he was texting ? As he try to go back to work .Dean thoughts when back when he was in the living room .She walk in on him shirtless .He just had his blue jeans on . Tamara jump .. "hey "

Tamara ask _why are you here ?_ "your dad left in my charge ." Tamara roll his eyes _."Look I have to go but I will back after a while ." _Which was a huge lie .Dean was busy working and hooking up with random woman. Instead he told Roman to keep a eye on her . Which Roman secretly thank him .

As Roman went to Javier's place . He found Tamara in the backyard . She was sitting down and petting her yellow lab . _"You have a great view."_ Tamara look back and smile at him .She reply I do I can see the beach from her . "How are you keeping up ?" Tamara joking around respond _with I threw a party you miss it_ .Roman chuckled ."Look your dad told me to keep a eye on you ." Tamara ask I thought dean was doing that . "He kinda got busy " Tamara _reply I'm fine but I don't know what my dad has worry about_ ."Your young beautiful woman who can get lot in trouble " Tamara reply thanks for calling me beautiful . Roman blush a little . She couldn't help to giggle . "I'm going home now but here is my number if you need anything."

When Roman was stress from his paper work . He got a text from Tamara . "_You still own me lunch ?"_ Roman reply _what about dinner ? Tamara didn't replied for a few minutes ..._ Dean notice Roman look nervous . She reply sure , what time ? :) Roman decide to tease her and not text back for a few minutes .

He wrote be _ready at 8 ..._


	3. Chapter 3: meeting you

As Roman was trying to leave the office dean stop ."_**why in such a hurry ?"** _Roman respond**_ I just have to go ._**Dean let him past .Roman got on his dodger and drove to Tamara place .He knock and Tamara open .Roman smile at her . She was wear poka dots dress . Her hair half up and it was straight not wavy ._"Are you ready?" _Tamara grab her purse and head out .He notice her breast as he open the car door for her and she sat down . Roman drove to small restaurant by the beach . He always came here .It would be a casual dinner date .

"_What were you up to all day ?"_ Tamara look guiltily as look at him ."What did you do ?" Tamara _reply I went hiking with Sugar and kinda paint all day since I'm just finish the semester . " You name your dog sugar?" Tamara replied hey I was 16 when I got her and she ready had that name already . _Roman chuckled ."Why did you give me a guilty face a few seconds ago ?" Tamara respond because you actually did work all day while i did nothing ."You work sometimes ?" He knew she did a lot of volunteer work .She replied t_hat doesn't count ."_it does in my book " Tamara smile at him .

She thought he was easy to talk to . Roman never treat her different because her dad was Javier Pierce .The wealthy business man . Tamara decide to excuse herself and go to restroom . As Roman wait for her . He saw Dean coming in his direction .Dean sat with him ._"You came here without me ?"_ Roman nodded ."Wait you have a date ?" Roman reply _no i don't ._ "**Who is it ?** I want to know " Dean notice the black purse left on the table . He seen it before .**" Don't open it "** That maybe dean open it faster and as he did . He heard her voice ."**Why are you doing on my purse ?"**Dean look up and froze. Roman couldn't get to chuckled . Dean gave the black purse to her .Tamara look upset and took it from him .** "Did I interrupt something ?**

Tamara reply no but _hopefully you didn't touch my food_ .Roman respond **no that was me .** Tamara laugh and sat down on the third chair the waiter brought him . "**Why was I not invite to this dinner ?"** Roman respond_ it was last minute ."_ **Was is it ?"** Tamara respond **your worse than my dad . "he is joking ."** Dean reply I'm it's nice to see again. Tamara blush a little .She remember last time she saw him was shirtless .

Dean kept flirting with Tamara .She like it but she put her attention more to roman . As all third finish their meal."_Do you guys want come to my place ?"_ Roman and Dean look at each other .Roman ask **you think that's a good idea?** Tamara respond yeah my dad is not their he is in a business trip . Dean blirt out with maryse ? "That's what he told me " Roman slightly kick Dean under the table . Roman r**eply sure let's go .**

As they arrive at her house both knew her dad will kill them if he saw them . **"make yourself at home "** Dean reply funny your dad says the same thing . Tamara gave a weak smile . Dean ask do you drink ? "yeah i do ." Dean went to her dad mini bar and got three cups . Roman was the first one to drink follow by dean then Tamara . She want to know both of them . Roman was nice to her since they met .

Tamara recall her dad talking about this young man who was great .She saw met him at Christmas party .He was wearing a suit and both were trying to get away from the crazy party. She was smoking outside .Roman was shock and took the cigarette off her lip ."**Do you know how bad smoking is for you ?"** He gave a long speech about it .Tamara reply m**_y name is Tamara nice to meet you ._**Roman smile and replied **"I'm Roman Reigns "** .After they talk a couple of minutes he went back inside .Tamara stay outside .She went back to smoking . She was enjoying the smoke when Dean walk up to her ."**yes ?"**

Dean respond** do you have a extra one ?** Tamara hang him one and he light up. "I have seen you before " Tamara nodded **."I'm Dean Ambrose ."** Tamara respond do you remember last time **_I saw you ? "No not really ?"_** Dean lied . Tamara reply you were kissing my dad receptionist in the Woman's restroom. "**We were doing more than kissing ."** Dean recall kissing whatever her name was against the wall .As he was going unzip his pants and push himself into her . Tamara walk in .Dean felt bad which to he was new to him ."_**oh I'm sorry ."** _She was red a tomato and walk out .

Dean made her break away when he said let's play a game ? "What type of game ?" Dean replied Never Have I ever .. Tamara look at Roman .Roman respond sure let's go . Dean of course start it . "Never Have I ever kiss a girl ." Roman and Dean drank ... Tamara look at Roman . "Never have I kiss a boy ?"

Tamara drank and both guys ask **who ? "**_**You want the whole list "** _Roman chuckled and Dean laugh . Dean ask **Never have I kiss one my coworker ?** Dean was the only to drink . Dean was quite with a half a smirk on his face . Roman knew it was Dean idea all along to start asking Tamara personal question .

*** I'm enjoying writing this story ... Feedback is appreciated :) ***


	4. Chapter 4 : Good Night kiss

Dean ask **never have I sex phone ? T**amara look at him weird out .Roman and Dean drank .She couldn't stop laughing . Dean ask **Never have I had Sex ?** Roman replied _come on_ ...what question is that ? She laugh . Dean always wonder if she was a virgin .He never heard her talk about her boyfriend . He wonder what she was into . Dean thought loving to man handle her . _"Okay this is getting too much for me ,I'm going to bed "R_oman ask all right we are leaving . "No you two stay you drank too much to drive . ." Tamara drank from what was left .

Dean wouldn't protest about that . His eyes follow her as she went upstairs .Roman hit him in the arm ."**what was that for ?"** Roman reply thanks for making it weird for her .**"Come on I just want to know about her** ." Roman and Dean slept in separate guest room .

As Tamara couldn't go to sleep after a couple of hours .She decide to mess with dean .Tamara slowly open the first guest room .Dean was sleeping shirtless . Tamara lock the door . Dean is light sleeper and woke up .Tamara was just wearing a tank top and black shorts . He was confuse and just watch her ."I just want to wish you goodnight ." Dean r**eply thanks ?** She walk to close and sat on his side of the bed . Before he could say something witty .Tamara kiss passionately and as she pull away .Tamara bit his lip .Dean have a big smile as she left .She couldn't believe she did that .

As Tamara thought about going to back into her room. She didn't want to sleep alone . Tamara slowly went second guest room .Roman was still up .She slowly walk in . He mumble**_ what are you doing ? "_**Do you want to sleep with me tonight ? Roman raise his eyebrows**_ . "I don't want to sleep alone tonight ."_ **Roman nodded and got up .She a_sk where are you going ? ._" Let's go to your room .Tamara grab his hand and walk him to her room .Roman laid on her bed and she went to sleep on his chest .He kiss her on the forehead and went to sleep .

_A Few hours later _

Roman and Dean were back at the office . Dean didn't know if he dream she kiss him or not . While Roman knew he slept in the same bed. When both saw Mr. Pierce both stop thinking about Tamara .They went back to work until they saw her coming in .She was wearing a black shirt with red blouse .

Tamara went directly to her dad office . "Sweetheart I have good news for you. " Tamara **ask what is it ? "** I'm finally giving your own place ." Tamara gave a weak smile . "Either Dean or Roman can help you pick the house that you want ." Tamara ask **why do you like them so much ? "**_Because they are the most two hardest and loyal work I have .They wouldn't do anything to harm you ."_

Tamara gave a him a big hug ._"You can start today if you like_ ." She reply dad I have other things in mind but maybe tomorrow " She left his office and went to Dean's office .As Roman seem to be out. Dean look as she close his door . He got up and gently push her on the door ."**What are you doing?"** Dean close the curtains _."Do you think you can leave me hot and bother_ ?" Tamara reply _I don't know what you are talking about ._ He whisper in her ear** do you think you kiss me like that and then just leave ? **He want to kiss and nibble her neck .He could smell her perfume . Tamara was playing clueless . Dean wonder if he dream the whole thing . _"So what are you going to do about it .?" _ Dean look confuse . Tamara giggle and look at him . "**I'm going to do this "** Dean hesitated but kiss her passionately. His hands touching her face and leaving her breathless . Dean raise his eyebrows .He had lust in his eyes . "**_that's all you are going to do ?" D_**ean whisper in her ear **no darling .** _He went straight from her neck and cover her mouth . Dean didn't want to get caught .Tamara was loving it . She felt her underwear wet . As his mouth travel down her neck .As he unbutton her red blouse .Dean saw her white push bra . He thought they were better up close . Dean start to kiss her chest and over the bra . He would love to have her naked in front of him but not yet .As his hands travel down her body . He wonder what kind of underwear if she wore anything . As his hands touch her legs up and down .He tease her acting like he would touch her inner thigh but he didn't .Dean whisper **be patient .** Tamara whimper . As he was just about to touch her panties .Dean realize they were wet .He smile and whisper **you have this all plan .T**amara shook his head . Dean pull her black bikini down . As he was between her legs .Dean had picture this a while ago .He took his tongue out and was about to lick her wetness .When he heard a knock on the door ._ Both jump and Dean answer in a monotone voice Y**es !** **"Ambrose Mr. Pierce need you in his office. "**


	5. Chapter 5 : secret

**"Sure tell him I will be their in a few minutes . The guy replied He want to see you right away . Dean took a deep breath and allright ."** Tamara was about to whined and Dean shook his head . As he heard her dad receptionist leave . Dean pull her underwear up and kiss her as he button her shirt .As he whisper in her ear _maybe next time I will fuck you over my desk . Tamara smile and she pull him for a kiss._ Both didn't want to kiss to end but Dean pull away .He left first and he would text her when the coast was clear .

As Dean walk into Mr. Pierce office . was looking at his phone .He sat down **_. "Glad you could join me ._**" Dean nodded ."I want to talk to you about my daughter ." Dean try to keep a poker face . "**What about her ?"** Mr. Pierce respond I think it's time for her to get her own place ... I want to you help her find a home . Dean ask why did you pick me ? Mr. Pierce reply because **I can trust you with her ... She will contact you when she wants .** Dean nodded and thought that's why she went to his office .Too bad they didn't get to talk about that .**"Please try to deal with my little angel .She difficult at times .** " Dean ask How ? "You will see when you talk to her ." Dean shook his boss hand and walk to his office .He thought Tamara would be there .She was gone .

As Dean thought how unfortunate . He want to see how far she would go with him . Dean went back to work .. Meanwhile Tamara call Roman . . He didn't answer .

_Tamara : I want to see you_

_Roman : Where ?_

_Tamara : anywhere_

_Roman : meet at ..._

He gave the address to one of the house . Roman was making sure the final touch the house so it can go on sell . .Roman saw Tamara parking her car . He smile at her . Tamara smile back and hug him ."**Let me show you the house ."** Tamara walk with him . As he show her the house . Roman should her the master room .It was everything someone could dream . Tamara grab his hand ."Thank you for what you did last night ." Roman replied no problem anytime you need me .. "How Can I ever make up to you ? " Roman smile at her . She pull him to kiss him. Roman realize even with heels she was still short .He kiss her tenderly at the beginning .

As she pull away Tamara was taken back . **"I think we are even now ."** Tamara shook her head . Roman chuckled .Her eyes were dark .Tamara was trying to push him back .He let her and they went to the bed . "**your dad is going to kill me ..."** Tamara replied only if he finds out . She was on top off him and went to back kissing him. Roman watch as she kiss his neck tenderly .As she touch his spot. Roman moan and Tamara went to unbutton his Black long sleeve shirt . She kiss his chest and touch his tattoo . Roman knew it was wrong what she doing but it felt right . As she was traveling down to his abs. Roman lock eyes with her .Tamara had a smirk on his face. She slowly touch his crotch .Roman moan as she was teasing him . Tamara unbutton his pants. As she was going to pull his boxer down .His phone ring ...

Roman try to turn off .. But he couldn't find the find the right button . As the phone start to ring once again ... Roman look at his phone .**"Shit it's your dad ."** Tamara froze and Roman answer the phone .**"Hi ."** Roman are miller's house good for sell ? Roman pull her up ."Yes sir ...I was just looking at the master bathroom ." ask how does it look ? Roman respond great .He was looking at with mischievous smile . "**It looks great ."**

As he hang up Tamara look at him .Roman kiss her and pull to his chest. Tamara smile at him as she touch his chest ."I'm sorry but I have to go ." She nodded and gave him a tender kiss .Roman and Tamara stood up .She button his shirt ... Roman didn't want to go but he had . He gave her a tender kiss before roman pull away . She gave a small smile .He walk her to her car. Roman watch as she left . He thought how was he going to keep this from his boss and dean ?

* Reviews are all always appreciated :)I wonder what you think of this story . *


	6. Chapter 6 : blind date

Tamara was having a brunch with a couple of girlfriends .They all knew since they were in high school .She look at Nikki, Brie ,Nattie , and was a wild child and Brie was nikki twin and was calm .Nattie was conservative ( she marry straight out of high school ). Naomi was fun to be around like nikki only less drama.

Tamara try to keep from looking at her phone .Since now she was texting Dean and Roman.

Dean text her naughty things .While Roman was more a gentleman. Nikki was the first one to call her out on it ."So what's your deal with your phone ?" Tamara act clueless .Brie reply **what's going on ?** Nattie ask are you dating someone ? Naomi ask Who is it ? Tamara reply no i'm just looking at new house .Nikki ask are you moving out? Tamara reply yeah I get my own house . The girls were excited .

Brie ask so their new guy in your life ? Tamara shook her head .Nikki reply how do you do it ? "_Do what ?_ ." Nikki reply have no man in your life ... I would go crazy without John . He was her dad prodigy . John act like her older brother . Tamara didn't know how to answer it . Brie blurt out _is it because of cody ? did he break your heart that bad ..._

_Tamara forget about Cody ...The funny thing she "broke "his heart but somehow people got the wrong side of the story . Tamara knew cody was hiding something .He was more into the other genre so she decide to mess with his older brother randy . She love feeling lust , passion ,and desire. Randy was good at that only that .When he got all possessive she left him . Randy didn't want her to leave . Tamara gave him two option .To let her go or she tell everyone Cody secret .Of course she wouldn't tell Cody secret but Randy didn't know that so he let go ._

Tamara mumble thanks for remind me of him. Brie felt bad and Nattie gave a hug ."It's fine guys ..." Nattie smile and told them about her second honeymoon with Tyson .Tamara zone out and her phone buzz ...

_"I like what you are wearing? "_

_Tamara : What I'm wearing _

_Dean : The pretty summer red roses and black dress _

_Tamara : I'm scared ... ( she tease)_

_Dean : you better be after you did to me .._

_Tamara : I have no idea what you are talking about ?_

Dean chuckled when he read the message ..

"_maybe we should you a blind date ."_ Tamara look up puzzle ... Naomi was looking around ... _"maybe the guy in dark red shirt ."_ Nikki look at the guy Naomi was talking about . Tamara didn't brother to look at him . Brie said **he has green eyes and he workouts. ** Tamara smile .She thought of Dean . Naomi said he has brown dark hair .. Nikki comment he is **maybe 6"4 .** Tamara turn around .Her surprise it was dean .. Brie mumble _**oh crap he is on date .**_ Tamara felt a little jealous but try to control it . It was a pretty brunette . "Thanks guys but want to give me a guy who is taking ." The girls laugh and so did Tamara . She excuse herself to the bathroom ..

As she went to pee and wash her hands ... Tamara look down and when she look up . Dean was behind her . Tamara jump .. "I didn't mean to scared you " Tamara turn around slowly . She notice he seem a little buzz . "_What you don't like me now ? "_ Tamara _reply no just my friends are waiting for me .He took a step forward . "You need to learn how to be a better liar , I know you were bored out your mind with high classy friend ." _Tamara** reply dean go back to your date .**" She will fine .. I swear " Tamara smile and touch his chest ."_Call me when your sober "_ Dean had a smirk on his face and gently push her against the door . _" things I want to do to you " _Tamara _replied show me_ .Dean grab her legs and made push them away . He work his way up touching her over the dress. "I want to rip this dress off you ..." Tamara made sure her lips met with his . He kiss her wildly while pulling herself upwards .She wrap her legs around his waist . They kiss like for a few minutes until Dean pull away. He look at her and mumble in her ear_ you know how bad I want me to fuck against this wall . _She smile at him . "_I want to hear your moans and you plead me to cum ."_

Tamara unwrap her legs and try to push him away .Dean had a smirk on his face _"What nobody talks you like that ? Are you used people ta__lking to you in nicely matter ?" Tamara replied _here is the thing dean when I want you to fuck me in this bathroom . _It will happen but you are not going to control me that is the last thing you will do to me . Dean smile as he had a smirk on his face ."Who would have thought you were into that kind of thing ?"_ Tamara replied you barely know me . She turn her back to look at herself in the mirror .Tamara fix her wavy hair and red lipstick. Dean glance at her with a playing smile . He walk out of the restroom. Naomi notice how his demeanor had change . Tamara came back to sit down after a few seconds .

Nikki reply what took so long ? Were you having a hot make out session with a stranger in the bathroom . Tamina got tomato red ."Is that what you and john do ?" Nikki raise her eyebrows and blush . All the girls were laughing .Dean heard them and roll his eyes . His date ask _**What's wrong ? Dean replied nothing let's just get out of her .**_


	7. Chapter 7: Competition

_**RING ... Ring ... RING**_

Dean groan as his alarm went on . He look at his phone it was eight in the morning .He use to wake up and go for a morning jog but not today .Dean barely made to his house .After he hook up with Olivia .She was nice girl that call him when she need him. Dean put his face back in the pillow .His thoughts went back to Tamara .They were making out and then he had to ruin it ... Dean try to go back to sleep

Tamara had finish her early morning yoga class when she jump into Roman. Tamara smile at him .Roman smile back . _"You do yoga?"_ Roman reply no cross fit is next door .. Tamara felt dumb _. "So when do we start house hunting ?"_ Tamara replied tomorrow if you want ."_Yeah come by the office ._Without thinking she made a face _."What's wrong ?" _Tamara reply nothing just me over thinking . Roman gave a big smile . "maybe we shoot me up later" .Roman nodded and reply that sounds fun .

Tamara left with a big smile on her face . As she was driving dean decide to call her .She didn't answer when driving .It was one of those things her father promise her to do . As she got home Tamara call him back . He didn't answer her . As she went into his room dean was in her room . Tamara smile at him . Dean hand her flowers . Tamara thank him .

"Look sorry about last time we saw each other ." Tamara reply don't apologize I like it . Dean had a smirk on his face ."Why are you all sweaty?" She reply just came from yoga class ." So how flexible are you ?" Tamara roll her eyes _."I'm going to take a shower .."_ Dean reply _Can I join you ?_ "_No but that never stop you before ?"_ Dean look shock .. _"Let me guess you like my tattoo ."_ Dean ask does your father know about it ? Tamara replied nope but are you going to tell him? She grab her towel and took her purple top and yoga pants off. Dean didn't know what to say for the first time . He look puzzle .Tamara try to pass him .

She decide to a bubble bath . Tamara love her big red tub . Her phone rang . _"You already finish working out ?" _Roman reply yeah , what are you doing ? "taking a bubble bath ." Roman reply I could wash your back . "I want more then that " Roman chuckled . As he was sweet talking to her .Tamara saw Dean coming back . He slowly undress in front her . Dean was in his boxer .Tamara couldn't believe how his body was .His arm were tone and his muscular back .He had a lovely abs . The last thing she heard roman tell _her was see her later . _

_As Dean took her phone away from her ._ He didn't care who she talking to . "If you are going to join me put your clothes under the towel . Dean listen and took his boxer off . Tamara look at his green eyes ."I know you are dying to stare at my goods " Tamara replied I rather felt press to me when we ever make out . Dean chuckled . He try to move close to her .Tamara act like she didn't want to kiss him . Dean thought it was funny .He gave her a weak kiss on the lips and then went to her neck . Tamara moan and Dean nibble on her neck .She push him up to meet her lips .This time they kiss tenderly .She was touching his face .Dean smile at her and didn't let her pull away .Tamara need to catch her breath . "I'm that good ." She laughed and told him you wish . He ask who were you talking to ? Tamara didn't replied . "Do I know him ?" Tamara reply_ you just ruin our moment ."_I want to know who I'm going against . Tamara reply **I'm not a trophy. "I know that ...** I don't see you as object ."

Tamara reply you better not . Dean smile at her . As he want to kiss her they heard footsteps .Dean thought great her dad found them .Dean thought how was going to explain this .He mumble **_what do i do ?_ **Tamara try not to laugh and she gently push him down . Dean was holding his breath .Tamara turn around to see Maryse looking at her ."yes " Maryse reply I thought you had company ._** "No but maybe later I will " .** _Maryse smile and reply_** be safe your dad doesn't want me a grandpa .** _"Just like he told me he doesn't want to have any more children." Maryse made a face ... Dean want to laugh so bad . Maryse notice Tamara red mac lipstick. "Can I have I borrow it?" Tamara reply sure you want any of my shoes . **"No your daddy can buy those for me ." **

As maryse left and lock her door .Dean gasp as he finally could breath .** "I'm that good ." **Dean laugh and Tamara got up . He notice her stretch marks around her sides. Dean recall a picture of her when she was thirteen with her dad . She was a little on the chubby side . Dean smile as she was brushing her hair . "So what time is your date ?" Tamara left in restroom ..Dean got out and she toss him a extra towel .**"Maybe I should help you pick your dress ?"**


	8. Chapter 8 : Too Bad

_" No thanks I have it cover_ ." Dean got dress and laid on her bed . He glance at her as she was putting white underwear and bra . Dean ask **you didn't get plastic surgery ? "**No I natural except for the Laser Hair Removal ." Dean smile as she was now looking for what to wear . She couldn't pick from a black and white dress to go with shorts and a simple blouse . Tamara choice the shorts and simple blouse . Dean was bored which lead him to be noisy . He open the first door in her room .

Dean just found drawing and poems. He ask you did this ? "_yeah I write in my free time "_ Dean put in away and went to her second drawer . He found sexy lingerie ."**Don't ever wear that crap for me "** Tamara reply that's not for you . Dean raise his eyebrows and close it . Now she was doing her makeup .Dean mumble jack pot . She didn't listen to him until she hear something vibrating . "How many of this do you have?" Tamara replied a few . Dean had a big smirk on his face .He found her sex toys . _**"If you ever need something that's real .. I can help you " **_ Tamara reply how was your girl last night ? "**She was okay ..She is a regular .**Tamara was putting her eyeliner on . Dean close her drawer and went behind her .. He wait for her to finish putting her eyeliner on . He slowly kiss her cheek then her neck and his hands touch her breast . His hand cup them under the shirt . "**Come on stop "** Dean shook his head and his right hand is slowly traveling down her shorts . "**I have to go "** Dean replied **_no not yet_ **. His thumb touch her clit .She slightly move her hips .Dean kiss neck and squeeze her left breast . Tamara try to hide her moans as his fingers were trying to go inside of her . "Do you want to me stop ?" She replied **Y ES "**T**oo bad.."** Dean fingers reach her gstop while touching her clit with his thumb .Tamara close her eyes .Dean kept going until she whimper . Dean took his fingers out of her short fill with her cum . "Have a good night with your date ." Dean lick his fingers and Tamara smile at him . "Wait for me tomorrow ...I will replay you." She lead to the door . She kiss on the cheek before leaving .

Tamara quickly change and wait for Roman. He was at her house a hour later . She change her outfit last minute. Roman smile at her ."You look studding " Tamara smile and kiss on the lips . "let's get going ." Roman decide to walk with her at the beach .It was a small of groups mostly tourist with a bon fire . They were holding hands and flirting the whole time . "Have you thought about what type of house you want ?" Tamara replied I want a small house ... "we will talk about it later " Tamara reply tomorrow at the office . As the night came Roman told them it was time to go ."Can I spend the night in your place?" Roman agree and drove to his place .

He lived in a town house . Tamara thought it more home like than her house with some rooms . Roman was tired .She could tell ."let's go to sleep " Roman nodded and took her to his room . He slowly got undress .Tamara try not look at his amazing body .She thought cross fit does wonder . Roman gave a big shirt . As Roman laid on the bed .He glance at changing .

Tamara join in the bed .She went to his chest . Roman kiss her on the forehead . He wish her sweet dreams . Tamara kiss him on the lips . Roman kiss tenderly at first but then it got passionate . Without thinking Roman got on top her .Tamara was loving each minute of Roman kissing her .She could tell he was holding back . As he let her go on top . Her hands were now touching his face. They lock eyes and some reason she felt shy . Roman smile at her . **"do you want to me to stop ?"**


	9. Chapter 9 : Bad things

Tamara replied noo . Roman wait for her to kiss her . His hands slowly travel up and down her body . He slightly touch her small butt .Roman always thought her thick legs were sexy .Now he was touching them carefully ... He start to kiss her collarbone .As now he was top she mumble don't forget about my neck .Roman listen and kiss her neck .Tamara couldn't help to moan .Funny thing she thought of dean nibbling on her neck .She wipe those thoughts off her head .Roman took her shirt off well it was his but he let her borrow it . Now he went to kiss her breast ... Roman look up at her and she nodded .Roman slightly kiss her breast as she took her bra off . Roman stop for a minute .Tamara bit her lip ...

**A few hours Later**

Roman had just finish selling a house ... it was right next to the one Tamara and him made out of the bed ... He wonder what she was up to . Tamara walk into her dad building . She notice Roman was gone .She now had a soft stop for him .He was a gentleman . She slightly touch her lips and remember their late night make up . She wipe those thoughts as she walk into Dad office .He was gone .Tamara actually want to see him . As she turn around the receptionist Kevin look at her ."I guess he is out for lunch ." Tamara reply can you tell him I stop by? Kevin nodded and she notice he must a few years older than year .She ask who hired you ? Kevin reply maryse a few weeks ago . Tamara smile and wish him good luck dealing with her dad .

Tamara wonder if dean was in his office . He was actually just coming back from dealing with a stupid client . Dean was annoy in his office when Tamara walk in . "I don't have time for you .." Dean roll his eyes .. He notice her short skirt and white blouse . "Why are you so mad ?" Dean reply I don't want to talk about it . Tamara lock his door . Dean was half paying attention to her . When she slowly turn his chair to face her ." What do you want ?" Tamara look at him and reply you ... Dean smile .She whisper in his ear _"you did tell me you want to fuck over this desk ."_ Dean chuckled ."You came for that ." Tamara had a smirk on her face . "maybe a other day when I'm not pissed off ." Tamara had a frown on her face ."So how was your date ?" Tamara reply good . "Does he make you feel the way i do ? Tamara reply it's different . Dean pull her for a kiss . He want to do that since she walk with a red lipstick . Tamara moan escape when he pull away ..

_"Go home now .." T_amara reply no I want to have fun with you. "_I'm busy "_ Tamara reply it wouldn't take long .. She push on his chair and went straight for his pants . Dean watch her carefully. He thought she bluffing until touch his crotch . Tamara pull his pants and boxer down . She slowly pull a condom from her purse . Dean notice it was flavor condom . She was touching his thighs with her finger nails . " Please stop with teasing " Tamara chuckled and slow put the flavor condom on her his penis . She slowly stroke it a few times . Dean couldn't help to moan . "Shh you don't us to get caught " Dean promise to shut up and she kiss the tip . Dean knew why he always had a thing for her . She was just a crazy as he was . Tamara slowly put his penis inside her mouth .Dean close his eyes and whimper . Tamara did this for a few seconds ..When Dean eyes open up . He saw his door trying to open . Dean panic and told her to stop .She didn't listen . Dean push her away and told her to get under the desk .She listen and when his door open . Dean act like he was on his computer . He try to smile . It was new girl Jessica ."Do you ever knock ?" Jessica reply sorry I forget .. I just want to drop you off some message left for me .Dean thank her and Jessica walk out .

Tamara waited for a few seconds to say do you want to keep going ? Dean would have love it but his erection was gone ."_** No a other time you will finish me off ."** _Tamara kiss him before leaving . He thought as she left after putting herself together .She was going to be the death of him .


	10. Chapter 10 : watching you

As she went back to the office of her dad she went on his computer . She wonder if her dad still kept background check on his coworkers in the office. Tamara knew where he kept those files .Tamara knew had dad had a password but it was her name .Which she type in .. "Wrong password" Tamara is taken back and decide to type maryse name .. It let her log in .She roll her eyes and look on dad computer .She found in no time . Tamara print out Roman and Dean background check .She put on her purse that she left at her dad office and walk out .

Tamara smile at Jessica ."**I didn't know you were here "** Tamara reply Yeah I was looking for my dad but he wasn't here . Jessica reply he will back in a hour .Tamara nodded and was about to leave .When Dean walk out of his office .Jessica eyes light up .Tamara thought it was funny ."You like him ?" Jessica whisper I had a crush on him . "_you do ?"_ Jessica reply i think it's because he looks like a bad boy .Tamara nodded and in a joking tone mumble **be careful with him** . Jessica her gave a hug .Dean gave her a strange look which made Tamara almost laugh.

Dean look at Jessica and Tamara .Both were opposite . Jessica is very uptight as dean had talk to her ._While Tamara could walk into a room and cause everyone to stare at her_ . As Tamara left dean smile at Jessica .Jessica blush and Dean look away _.He thought those pretty little lips of her very just between his legs_ .Dean clear his mind and went back inside his office .

Tamara was outside in the parking lot getting in her car .When she saw her dad like twenty feet away with Maryse . She was wearing a gold dress . Tamara thought the dress was stunning but it more fitting more a party. Her dad seem happy .She wonder how long this was going to last . As she stare at them in the back in the mirror . Tamara didn't notice Roman pull by beside her . Roman read her face expression .She look sad and upset .Roman got off the car ." Hey what's wrong ? Her car door was open and he got in .. Tamara put her head on his shoulder .

Roman felt bad for her .He normally seem all bubbly but she seem sad . "Do you want to tell me what's wrong ?" Tamara shook her head and hug him tightly . Roman try to make her feel bad . She quietly spoke up ."I sometimes feel empty ...When I'm school I focus on something beside my dull life ." Roman knew about Tamara then she thought .Roman heard from her dad that her mom left her twice. Once when she five and then she was ten .She didn't want to deal with having a daughter .In Mr. Pierce voice _she thought it was too much ._ Tamara never had a mom and now barely a dad as far Roman could tell . He made her look up ." _You have people that care about you .."_ She look at him so vulnerable .Roman wipe a tear off her face . "You have me ." Tamara try to smile but she didn't . Romeo pull her for a tender kiss_ .What they didn't realize Dean was looking at them . _It didn't last long as she place her head on his chest .He kiss her forehead and hug her tightly while touching her back ."I'm such a mess ." Roman chuckled and reply we all have our moments ._"We all do but you must think I'm so stupid for whining about my wealth life ." _Roman shook his head ._ "No when I look at you I see a sweet innocent person ."_ Tamara hate when people call her innocent . That's why she want so badly to break all the walls her dad made her . She smile at him _."maybe you should back to work "_ Roman reply I want to make sure your okay . He seem like the first person to truly care for her . "I always end up being all right at the end . Roman smile and left after a few seconds .Dean didn't what to do .He knew once anger got the best of him .Dean wouldn't think straight ._Why in the hell she was crying ?Why didn't she talk to him about it ? _As she drove to her stupid fancy house .. Dean decide to follow her . He wonder what else she kept from him.


	11. Chapter 11: imperfection

As she went to her room Tamara thought why did she have to cry and to make worse roman to see her .She look at her mirror and look like a mess .Tamara want to break something .It made her feel better . Dean decide to go inside her house . He heard noise coming from her room .Dean thought what the hell was going on ?

As he walk into her room Tamara had broken a few pictures and mirror on the floor .Dean stay still .She didn't see him . Dean notice the picture was of her dad with what he guess was her mom . He could see the others .. As took a step inside her room .Tamara jump . Dean look at her ._"Please Leave."_ Dean reply not until you calm down . "I'm far from calm ..I want to scream and shout .I want to feel numb !" Dean reply come here . "NO I hate people thinking I need to be save !" Dean took a deep breath ."Look move away from all the glass .. you are going to end up cutting yourself."

Tamara ask Why are you here ? "I want to talk to you. " Tamara reply dean just leave ... "No I had this speech of what I was going to tell you about I saw in the parking lot ." Tamara took a deep breath . "Then I see you like this and ... " Tamara reply let guess it's not what you picture . Dean nodded . Tamara reply did I scare you enough to leave ? _"No it made me like more you .. I never like to picture up tight and perfect .Who wants that type of woman ?" _Tamara smile and her dimples show . Dean pull her away from the glass . He watch her careful .She was still upset .

" Let me clean this up .. " Tamara pull away and shook her head . "I will clean up ..I made this mess ." As she grab the broom . Dean look at the first picture .It was her with her friends and a couple of guys . They were in Cancun .. probably spring break ."Why did you try to rip this picture ?" Tamara look at him ."That trip was horrible .. Dean ask Why? Tamara reply my ex wouldn't leave me alone . "Your ex ?"

Tamara without thinking blurt of yeah randy ? Dean thought it was funny when she cover her lips .. "Which is the guy ?" Tamara realize she put her foot in her mouth . "It's the guy with tattoo ." Dean reply he looks familiar . " you probably have seen him around ." Dean notice by her tone of his voice she didn't want to talk to him about her ex. "So what about that one ?" Tamara reply it's our beautiful family portrait .. That was taken a day before my mom left .."Have you seen her ?" Tamara shook her head . "I don't want to see her ... every time I see her it's disappointment .Dean reply I can relate ..

As she finish cleaning the glass and he threw the pictures away in the trash can . Dean smile at her . "Do you feel better ?" Tamara reply not really ? Dean grab her hand ."Where are we going ?" Dean reply you want to forget your problems ...I know just the place .Tamara look confuse at him . "Let's have a night we won't forget ." Tamara try to pull back . He gently push against the car .Dean whisper in her ear "let's make a memory we won't want to forget ." Tamara got in .

Dean was driving to small bar .They would drink their sorrows away . She thought great somewhere public .Tamara walk with dean .The bartender gave them two shots . "you brought a girl with you ? " Tamara drank from the tequila shot .. Dean reply yeah she the first . Tamara roll her eyes . "He is not lying ... He normally comes with a guy with long hair ." Dean reply roman . Tamara took the second shot the bartender gave her .

Dean and her were drinking listing to random rock music playing in the background . Tamara felt buzz and whisper you ever had sex in alley? Dean eyes light up .."No but we can make that happen ." Tamara look away and blush . Dean was surprise she could drink so much for her sides . He told the bartender to give her lemonade and now more shots . "I'm all right ." Dean whisper in her ear .. I want you to remember every detail I'm going to do . As he was going to pull for a kiss . Tamara pull away . Dean chuckled ... " you don't like pda ?" Dean read her face expression .. It's like she a ghost .Dean turn around and notice it was her ex randy with a other guy .


	12. Chapter 12 : Run

Tamara mumble _fuck me .._ Dean couldn't help to laugh ."_ We can leave if you want ."_ She reply_ it's not that .._ he is with one my dad friend . "Who cares ?" Tamara reply I don't want you to lose your job over me . _"I don't think your father will fire me .He loves me"_ Tamara laugh .

Randy turn to look at her direction .He knew that laugh .He couldn't forget it even if he try it . Randy got up and his friend john try to stop him . Tamara was messing with Dean . When Randy approach them . 'Hey " Tamara felt uncomfortable .She reply what a lovely experience to see you . "I wish I could say the _same thing ." Tamara smile fade it ." I'm going to give a advice ( he look at dean ) Run .." Dean raise his eyebrows "Everything you think you know about her it's wrong .. She going to use you then throw you away when she gets bored of you .." _

Tamara reply I thought you were over that . .. "let's ask your boyfriend .. Would you be over a girl who play you ? " Dean reply let it go ... **"I will"** Randy try to grab Tamara right arm . "Let her go !.." Randy _reply I'm just trying to help you but she ruins you_ .Tamara reply_** you are engage now ? **_" remember demi my girlfriend in college." Tamara remember that was his off and on girlfriend while they hook up for months . "_She took me back after you left like a stray dog ."_ Randy was mad . Dean stood up and told him _. "I'm only going to ask you once .."_ Randy grab Tamara from her sit and threw her on the ground .Dean punch him in the face .Randy felt on the ground .As Tamara saw him .. Dean was punching the crap out of him .Tamara stood up and try to pull him back .

Dean heard her voice to tell him to let him go ."_Dean he is not worth it ._ He listen and she push him back .Dean didn't have a nothing on his face .While Randy had a blood lip . His friend help Randy up .. "let's go dean ." Randy gave them a cold stare .Dean pay the bartender before leaving . As they got into his apartment which was only three block away from the bar . Tamara spoke up I'm sorry I ruin everything . Dean replied WHAT? "you heard me ." Dean replied that asshole touch you .Tamara didn't know how to tell him that she did ruin randy life . He ask what could you have done to him that he is still mad at you ? She reply he was lover while I date his brother . Dean raise his eyebrows . _"Look I was dating this guy ... his brother which we did that so his family would think he was not gay . Then I met Randy and I couldn't stop hooking up with him .It was wrong but I did anyways ._ " Dean ask how long did this last ? Tamara reply just a nine months . Dean ask why is he still mad at you ? "Because I force him to not ever contact me . Dean reply Force . "I gave him ultimatum ."

After a few minutes of silence . Dean ask you want to stay over ? "Yeah I will leave early in the morning .. Dean reply that's your choice . As they went to his room she notice they were not many pictures . He had one with roman and she guess the guy she saw at the beach . Dean took his shirt and jeans .Tamara look at as he only had black boxers on . "Do you want me to let you borrow a shirt ?" Tamara reply sure . Dean gave a small yellow shirt . "You wear this shirt ." Dean reply I use to ..but I watch it too many times. Tamara took her blouse off and short .Dean glance at her a few times . She slowly went to her bed . Tamara went to his chest as he went to sleep .Then she move away and went the other side of the bed . She slept on her stomach while dean was on his back .


	13. Chapter 13 : Gathering

Dean woke up when his alarm went off . He open his eyes and thought she was still sleeping on her chest .She wasn't .. Tamara was not even on the bed . Dean got up and heard noise in the kitchen . He thought she making breakfast .As he could smell coffee he walk to his kitchen ."you didn't have to make me breakfast ." Dean did a double glance ... " .. It wasn't Tamara ..."hey Seth " Seth replied sorry I crash into your place but I was on this side of town .Dean nodded and drank coffee . " Who did you have over ?" Dean reply nobody ."I saw her leaving " Dean ask what time ? " Two hours ... so 7am . Dean nodded and went to take a shower . As he was getting dress Tamara had left him a note ."_Thank you for everything ."_

He hear his phone ring and it was Jessica.. "morning .." Jessica was all cheerful and reply with wants us to meet him at his house . Dean ask what time ? " in less than a hour ." Dean reply great . Jessica reply can you pick me up ? Dean ask you car is in the shop again ?" yeah how sad ." Dean chuckled . .

As Tamara was in her room sleeping . She saw Maryse coming to her room . Tamara cover her whole body _. "you had a good time .."_ Tamara groan ._ "I have to tell you to get ready for the announcement your dad has for everyone ." Tamara eye wide and reply EVERYONE ? " We are just having a small gathering ..less than a hour ."_ Tamara roll her eyes ... "I brought you a gift when your dad and I vacation .She saw the white box . Tamara reply thanks for the dress . Maryse smile and grab her sheets . "_Get up and stop being melodramatic about your life " _

As the gathering start Dean arrive with Jessica .She was wearing a green dress while he had gray shirt with dark blue jeans . He saw Roman talking to Kevin .. Roman was wearing all black . He wonder where was Tamara . Jessica made him join the group of workers . _Roman eyes light up when he saw Tamara .She was wearing a blue one piece jumpsuit . Her hair was in fish braid .Roman knew she always wore red lipstick but not this time .She had pink lipstick _.

Tamara was getting a drink when he saw John ..._ "You look better now ?"_ Tamara smile and gave him the drink ..**_ " Sorry what randy did last night ?" T_**amara took a deep breath .."Don't worry I won't tell your dad ." Tamara reply thanks .. but what do you want in return .John chuckled ."I want to know why are we having this gathering ?" Tamara reply _your guess it's as good as my mine._ John smile at her .She saw Nikki coming her way . ..

Tamara hug her and gave a quick kiss on the cheek . Roman and Dean kept glancing at her .As she move away from Nikki . Tamara went to the kitchen she went to grab some food . As she was eating roman walk in . "_Someone is hungry ... "_ Tamara couldn't help to laugh . "Are you feeling better ?" Tamara reply sort off thank you for yesterday . "_No problem anytime ."_ Tamara threw away her plate . Roman as_k What are you going to do later ?_ "I have no idea but I want to do something now ."

Roman raise his eyebrows .Tamara giggle and grab his hand . They went into a small room next to the kitchen .. only maids knew about this . Roman smile as she close the door . Tamara went straight to kiss him .Roman kiss her back this time eagerly .. Maybe it was because they could get caught . Tamara was touching his face and slightly bite his lip . Roman had a smirk on his face . "meet me in my room in a few minutes .." Roman reply I would but their too many people not to notice I'm gone . "Who cares ?" Tamara gave him a innocent look . Roman kiss her one more time ."All right . "

As she walk into the kitchen ... Jessica came up to her . "Here you are ." Tamara reply you know me .. I love food .Roman hear Jessica reply we did meet in fat camp . Tamar a laugh ... Roman watch them talk .Jessica laugh and shook her head ."We have to go your dad is giving his speech ." Tamara made a face and Jessica force to go .. As everyone was crowd around outside .. Dean smile at her ..

"Ladies and Gentleman .. I have announment to make." Maryse was next to Javier ... Dean gently grab her left hand .Tamara smile and look down . Maryse giggle and Javier gently touch her face . _" Maryse and I are engage ."_


End file.
